Things We Lost in the Fire
by Queens of Hell
Summary: It's been 5 years since the accident that changed Kaori's life. But now she's once again free, and ready to fly. Can one adorable robotics student show her how to build her wings? (Alive!TadashixOC)
1. Chapter 1

**_Wassup? Anya here. Saw Big Hero Six on the weekend. Aaaaaand so now I'm here. Enjoy. Title is subject to change._**

* * *

The sun was finally out in the sky over New Yorea, and Kaori Shibata finally allows herself to turn away from her telescope and put away her star chart. Having been up on the roof of her family's house the entire night, the teen girl was spent, and couldn't wait to take a nap. Putting away her charts and pencils, she started the tedious task of collapsing her telescope and getting it back into her bedroom. Eventually, the task was completed and Kaori slumps onto the crisp sheets of her bed, no doubt replaced by one of the maids when she was out.

As it had been since her accident 5 years ago and the move from her hometown, the young girl's movements had been relatively restricted. She typically only hung out on her floor and on the roof, and could occasionally be seen roaming the gardens of the family estate. She had to make due with what she had since she was forbidden to leave the grounds.

After wasting a few precious seconds lying around, Kaori was on her feet in no time, pouring a fresh cup of coffee and pulling out her star charts, the astronomer placed the delicate pieces of paper into what could only be described at Kaori's third child.

The invention was one of her pride and joys, built from scratch after the accident. It allowed her to put any paper in the machine and have it actuarially projected without distortion. Pulling open one of the many drawers on her desk sharply, she removed a worn box from its depths. Popping the top, she was greeted by perfectly organized paints, ranging from the darkest black to the lightest blue.

"Akira, harness please." She calls out, the softness of her voice showed it was one rarely used.

"Yes, Mama." Silver plates set into the walls around the massive room that Kaori called home flashed to life, a head shot of a pretty girl appearing.

A black strap on harness descends from the ceiling, right above Kaori's bed. After filling her palette with her preferred colours, the black haired teen was rising toward her high ceiling.

"Akira, calibrate Star-bot to Orion and Ursa Minor." Kaori instructs, surveying the ceilings. Half-covered in stars tediously drawn by hand, the mural was undoubtedly beautiful.

The star chart aligned itself, and Kaori busied herself with painting.

Hours later, when Kaori descended with copious amounts of paint on her face and her arms, she found her father waiting by her desk.

"Father." Kaori greets simply, untying herself from the harness and packing up her paints, finished for now.

Her father, Ichiro Shibata, was a world renowned architect, and her only parent, her mother, Veronique Shibata, having died when Kaori was barely eight.

"I have come to a decision."

Kaori almost dropped her paints. For two years, she had been pestering and persuading her father to let her return to the outside world, to let her go back to being a normal kid, not trapped on a massive estate.

"You're right. You deserve the chamce to be a regular kid again. You can go to SFIT." The aging man sighs.

That time, Kaori did drop her paints. They spilled out, all over the spotless floor. But Kaori paid no mind. She was going back to San Fransokyo. She was going to the Institute of Technology.

Kaori couldn't help it, and launched herself at her father, who swayed a little bit when his daughter's body slammed into his. Kaori was at a loss for words, and could only hope the hug could convey everything she was feeling.

Richard laughs, and pats her head. "You better get ready, Kaori. You have a train to catch tomorrow."

Richard soon leaves, and Kaori tries to calm down, but the girlish excitement is too much. She claps her hands, and a holographic screen flickers to life on one of the walls that corners off her bed from where she kept her clothes.

"Akira, activate hand-bots Alpha, Beta, Eta and Omega." The four pairs of robotic arms wheel themselves into view, and stop dutifully next to Kaori.

"Closet inventory please. Implement packing protocol Alpha-Hyperion-Four." A complete list of every article of clothing the teen owns shows up on the screen, and one pair of robotic arms returns from the perfectly organized closet bearing two black suitcases.

Kaori was something of a neat-freak, and everything from her necklaces to her coloured pencils were organized in an almost OCD way.

By the time the sun had risen to the middle if the azure sky, Kaori had filled both suitcases with the help of her robots.

"_Fantastique_!" She chirps in French, having been taught by her Parisian mother, then studied formally after her death. Kaori was fluent in six languages now, having a penchant for them, right on top of her art and robotics talents.

She was going back to San Fransokyo.

* * *

_** So character outline yeah?**_

_**Name: Kaori Shibata**_

_**Age: about 18 or so**_

_**Parents: Richard Shibata (Architect, alive) and Veronique Shibata (Painter, deceased). Veronique is Latina, adopted into a French family. Richard is the son of an American and a Korean-Japanese. **_

_**siblings: None**_

_**\- Has black hair and light blue eyes. Of athletic build, and tends to wear pants and long dresses or skirts. has an accident five years ago, and lost a couple of memories as a result.**_

_**So thats pretty much it for now. Please review, I don't even know if i should continue. :)**_

_**-Anya**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I'm istening to Chameleon Circuit (whoops). So here we gos Chapter 2! {so apparently Kaori is pronounced COW-Ree. i dont like that, so the pronunciantion for my character is Kay-or-ee. and Shibata she-ba-ta. simple. Kao is simple Kay-o}**

The train was long, but Kaori was to excited to care. Her father had moved them to the family estate in New Yorea after her accident, believe the massive yet secluded grounds to be better for a healing 13 year old than a apartment in The middle of the city.

After having settled into the dorm on campus, Kaori decided that there was no better way to get re-aquatinted with her old city than to walk around. Walking up and down the many hills, she could feeling the curious glances of some at her floor length red dress in summer, but Kaori paid them no mind, simply straightened her blue jean jacket and carried on. After about an hour of walking, she came across a quaint little coffee shop called the Lucky Cat.

She quietly swept in, going directly up to the counter. A coffee and a slice of cake would be fine.

Only, Kaori was not prepared for who the woman behind the counter was. "Aunt Cass?" She asks incredibly, baffled.

"Wha- Kaori? Kaori Shibata?!" The woman was just as baffled as the teen.

Aunt Cass quickly recovered, and rushed out from behind the counter to give the girl a hug, only to find that the black haired girl was at least three inches taller.

"You've grown so much!" She gushes, taking a step back to inspect Kaori. "It's been what? Five years?"

Kaori nods, and Cass shakes her head and jumps at a thud overhead. She glares at the ceiling, muttering 'boys.'

She blinks, looking at Kaori sharply. "Boys!"

"Hold on one moment!" Cass pivots on her toes, holding one finger out in front of her and sort of dancing backwards. The woman disappears up a flight of stairs, leaving Kaori behind.

She returns not a moment later with two boys behind her. One was short, not much shorter than Kaori herself had been at the time of the accident. The other was taller than Cass, and had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

With a start, Kaori realized she was looking at Tadashi and Hiro Hamada, her two best friends when she had been living in San Fransokyo.

"Tadashi?!" She gasps, at the same time the elder boys says "Kaori?"

"Oh man, it's good to see you Kaori." Tadashi rubs the back of his head nervously, while Hiro just smiles.

"Hey."

"I forgot your aunt owned a café. Complete shock when I went up to order and there she was!" Kaori laughs.

"You came to get something! What would you like, Kaori?" Cass exclaims.

"Strongest coffee and a slice of chocolate cake, please. I need to make it back to campus before I pass out." Kaori chuckles. "Can't be tired for class tomorrow."

"Campus? You came back for university?" Tadashi asks.

By now, the Hamada brothers and Kaori had occupied one of the corner tables, not wanting to block any patrons.

"Yep." Her grin was a mile wide. "Father decided to let me go. I'll be starting at the Institute of Technology in the morning."

"SFIT?" Hiro asks. "Tadashi goes there."

Kaori graciously accepts the coffee Cass was offering to her, and smiles at the slice of thick chocolate cake. "Of course, you and all your robots."

"I can take you around campus if you want." Tadashi offers, and Kaori brightens.

"Really?" Kaori cheers. "Yes!"

"Nerds." Hiro snarks.

"Yep. This nerd is taking as many classes as possible." Kaori chirps. "I'm at SFIT during the day but night classes at San Fransokyo University of Design."

Tadashi looks flabbergasted. "Kaori, just how many classes are you taking?"

Kaori takes a sip of coffee, the strong black liquid scorching her throat a bit. "Well I have Higher Programming, Higher Robotics, and Chemistry at SFIT." She pauses, trying of think of more. "Oh! And Intro to Quantum Physics. But that's just for fun of course. And then Animation, Painting and Digital Art at SFUD."

"Whoa." Hiro looks amazed. "How are you supposed to do all of those?"

Kao grins, one that reminds Tadashi of all the times Kaori got the two of them in trouble for a crazy scheme when they were kids. It was a smile that meant really bad planning. "With Cass's strongest coffee and no sleep."

Hiro and Tadashi roll their eyes in sync, and Kao is reminded how alike the brothers are.

Polishing off the cake and coffee, Kao stands, leaving a twenty note tucked under the plate. "If it's not a problem, I'll take you up on that tour now."

Tadashi grins, also standing. "Of course, Kaori." He turns to Hiro. "If I find out you went bot fighting…" The brother leaves the threat hanging.

Hiro knew better than to disobey when Tadashi threatened him. Didn't mean he couldn't work on his bot. Hiro scampers up the stairs, almost tripping over Mochi.

Kao rolls her eyes at the retreating Hamada, and falls into step next to Tadashi as they make their way to campus.


End file.
